1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a method of manufacturing a TFT substrate using a mask. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mask for forming a TFT, a TFT substrate manufactured using the mask and a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate using the mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, in general, displays an image using light transmittance of liquid crystal. The LCD device includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel displays images using light. The backlight assembly supplies the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode. The color filter substrate includes a color filter and a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT includes a gate electrode, a semiconductor pattern, a source electrode and a drain electrode. The semiconductor pattern is formed on the gate electrode. The source electrode is formed on the semiconductor pattern. The drain electrode is formed on the semiconductor pattern, and is spaced apart from the source electrode. In addition, a channel formed in the semiconductor pattern has a short length so that electrons are easily transported between the source electrode and the drain electrode.
The array substrate is formed using a plurality of masks. In general, the array substrate is formed using four masks. Recently, a method for manufacturing the array substrate using fewer masks has been developed. For example, the number of masks for forming the semiconductor pattern, the source electrode and the drain electrode has been decreased.
However, when the number of the masks is decreased, the length of the channel is restricted and manufacturing costs are increased.